


I should stay

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: what if Annalise told Beaumont she liked him after they went undercover as a married couple





	1. Chapter 1

"On second thought I should stay"Annalise said stopping herself from walking right out the door

"I feel like you're holding back from telling me something"Beaumont had said to his friend

"Your Rosie senses are right there is something pretty important I've been wanting to tell you in person"Annalise replied

"Villa whatever it is you can trust me okay?"Beaumont gave her a dazzling smile

"Promise me you won't laugh?"Annalise asked him 

Beaumont held out his pinkie to her "Scouts honor" 

"The reason this weekend has been awkward well for me at least wasn't just awkward because it was my anniversary with Eddie but I felt something"Annalise slowly blurted out 

Beaumont didn't know how to respond but he pushed her to continued "At dinner?" 

"Yes at Dinner when we were doing recon together Rosie"Annalise said to him

"When I mentioned how I proposed to you and called you beautiful"Beaumont suddenly began piecing it all together

"We've almost kissed twice so there's that also"Annalise blushed looking down at the ground nervously

Beaumont remembered back to the hug he shared with Annalise after she moved into her new place and how their lips had nearly touched

"I caught you checking me out when I was in my bikini too"Annalise brought that up

"You are a beautiful woman Villa"Beaumont admitted to her


	2. Chapter 2

“What I’m trying to say Rosie is that I think I have feelings for you romantic type of feelings and it’s really making me confused because I don’t know what to do”Annalise says putting I all out there 

“You like me?”Rosie asked in amazement 

“Yes you frustratingly handsome idiot”Annalise said to him 

Beaumont smiles “My offer still stands you want to join me in my room?”

Annalise accepted it “I could use the company”

Her hand met his as he led her inside of his room closing the door behind them


End file.
